


Just a Doll

by Dominique_Icefall



Series: Prompted Plots [8]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: BAMF Skull (Reborn), Dark, Mind Control, Sleeper agent Skull, brain washing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 17:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13640721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominique_Icefall/pseuds/Dominique_Icefall
Summary: Created from stolen pieces, Skull was the perfect  Doll of the Organization without a name. He did as he was told, followed his Masters every order until his soul broke their control. But it's  not meant to last. Five words and everything Skull is, was, and ever could be...was wiped away.Just a doll, without a soul.





	Just a Doll

Skull was racing along the autobahn, no speed limit in sight, leaving his worries behind him.

"That 'purple fire' is your dying will, basically a manifestation of your soul,"

The strongest criminals in the world said he had a soul. They showed him their souls. Sky, Sun, Rain, Mist, Lightning, Storm. He had a soul.

"You're just a doll, I created you,"

Skull's eyes flashed purple under his helmet. He took the corner, speeding close to the ground before he straightened himself.

"Five little words and any 'identity' you think you have will be wiped clean,"

He wouldn't let that happen. It'd happened once...he doesn't remember who he was before or what happened after, but he remembers the Words. Those five, dreaded words. Never again.

"Ran away to the circus, did you? Did mommy not love you enough?"

Skull hated the Strongest Specialists. Yeah, his 'mommy' loved him, she'd made him attractive for a reason.

"Such ah...good doll...so good for...ah...your mommy aren't you?" Master panted. "Mommy loves her doll...yeah...mommy loves you so much,"

Self-loathing and disgust boiled under his skin at the memory. He hated that woman. He absolutely despised her.

"Whats a Civilian doing here?"

Civilian? As if. Skull might not have known about the soul flames in technical terms, but he'd killed plenty of people. 'Master' ordered it so it was done. Just a soulless, mindless, doll. Created to serve his Masters in any way they wish.

But he had a soul. He wasn't human, he had no heart, no blood, but he had a soul.

Tears rolled down his cheeks. He had a soul.

Skull returned to the meeting place, his emotions no longer out of control, only to be turned into an infant. Thirty years passed, where Skull kept up his act of whiny, bratty, civilian until the Sawada kid broke the curse. Unfortunately, when the Cruse was removed the Organization noticed. They'd been searching for their doll for years after all.


End file.
